


【言战车】树林

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 与题无关，次次如此，我好菜啊





	【言战车】树林

**Author's Note:**

> 与题无关，次次如此，我好菜啊

言A(薄荷)战O(茉莉) 野战play  
————分割线————  
“战音战音你看那个树枝上，那只鸟好漂亮。”言和像是小孩子一般拉着战音兴奋地看东看西。  
“你走慢点，还有看着点脚底下，别被绊倒了。”战音象征性地看了一眼便继续防止言和被树根绊一跤或者更直接地撞树上。  
“选择到人少林子大的地方过暑真的机智。”言和深吸一口气树林里清爽的空气，走了许久的疲劳感顿消。  
战音也跟着深呼吸起来，只是更多的是清凉的薄荷味，不用想也知道是某个兴奋过头的人散发出来的。  
“阿和，你还记得下山的路吗，我们可不能在这里过夜。”战音感觉有点不舒服，伸手到颈后隔着抑制贴挠了挠。  
“放心，这片林子说大也不大，绕两圈就能找到大路。”言和没注意到战音的动作仍拉着她在林子里寻找有趣的东西。  
不对劲。战音感觉自己的视线变得模糊起来，用力眨了下眼睛才看清跑在前面的言和，刚才撩开头发的动作让理应被阻隔的茉莉香飘了出来，抑制贴下的腺体越发难受，抬手捂着后颈用力捏了一下，喉中又发出了难耐的嘤咛。  
“阿和……”战音回过神来了，这在山下小卖部买的抑制贴效果极差，刚才深呼吸又让Alpha的信息素大量涌进了身体里，标记过的身子起反应了。  
“嗯？怎么……等，战……！”言和听见了战音小声的呼喊，停下脚步刚刚转身就看见一道黑影撞进了自己怀里。  
言和后退两步背部撞在了坚硬的树干上，手足无措地低头看着抱着自己的腰，将脸埋在自己胸前用力呼吸的战音。  
“不舒服……抑制贴……”直到浑身被凉爽的薄荷味裹了个严实战音才开口。  
“嗯？”因为出来玩太过兴奋的言和听见战音的话嗅了嗅鼻子才发现怀里人周身围绕着淡淡的茉莉香，当即撩开战音白色的长发，低头凑近抑制贴，浓郁的信息素一点没受影响直窜进自己的鼻子。  
“唔……抱歉是我的失误。”言和险些被灌进来的味道冲得失去理智，定了定心神为自己忘记带抑制贴，导致战音要在外出游玩时忍受发情的痛苦而道歉。  
战音紧紧抱着言和，听见她的道歉后用力摇了摇头，手指攥紧了言和腰间的衣服。  
“我……我想要……”战音抱了许久终于下定决心开口说道，细若蚊吟的声音在寂静的树林中仍清晰可闻，自己的呼吸越来越急促，战音知道要是不赶紧解决自己不可能坚持到回家。  
“但是……这里……”言和神色复杂地看了看四周，树木葱茏，脚下连块平整的地面都没有，而且人少归人少不代表没人，鬼知道哪里会跳出来只什么生物。  
“阿和，撑不到家里的。”战音环抱着言和用力将两人的位置交换，粗糙的书皮硌着凸起的骨头有些疼，张口含住言和颈侧的一块皮肤舔舐轻咬，包含着求欢意味的信息素主动融合进了Alpha的薄荷香中。  
“唔~Lorra……哈……”言和顺着战音的动作抬起了头，手肘抬高撑着树干保证在两人身体紧贴的时候自己不会压得战音呼吸困难。  
“阿和……做吧，忍不住了……”借着吮吸言和脖颈的动作隐藏了自己红透的脸颊和脖子，肉贴肉的距离让言和散发出来的薄荷味浓得有些辣，不自主地抬手撕掉了形若无物的抑制贴，好让自己柔和的茉莉花香中和进去，两者混合的味道瞬间把战音拉进了状态里。  
“我没想玩野战啊。”言和被混合香气弄得一哆嗦，脑子里飞速闪过两人以往交合的画面，不同的地点，时间，姿势……唯一的共同点就是空气中满是交缠融合在一起的信息素，这也是两人间最好的催情药。  
低低地吐槽了一句的言和终于开始动手了，腿部用力撑住身子，还算理智地没有扯坏战音的衣服，双手从下摆钻了进去，因为体质原因有些微凉的手掌覆盖在了战音光滑的小腹上让后者深吸了一口气，低头咬着战音红得发烫的耳廓磨蹭。  
“唔嗯~啧……嗯~”战音发出呻吟的同时仍然在言和的脖颈上留下自己的印记，也不管会不会被看见，只是想这样做，哪怕这会刺激到言和。  
不过言和并没有因为战音的挑逗而失去理智，显然还没忘记自己现在身处野外的事实，右手留在侧腰轻抚，左手继续深入略过了平坦手感极佳的小腹向上推开了碍事的内衣一把握住了柔软的山峰，一手掌握的感觉让言和舒适地叹了口气。  
“嘶，Lorra，Lorra轻点，咬归咬。”估计是胸部被揉捏传来的快感过于强烈，战音一下子没控制好力道，血色顿时在言和的颈侧漫开。  
“对……哈啊~对不起……唔~”战音慌张地用唇舌舔舐那块深红，夹带着喘息的道歉实在惹人怜爱。  
“没事的，我继续喽。”言和蹭了蹭战音的耳朵，左手一边把玩挺立的红缨一边揉捏柔软的乳肉，右手绕到战音背后托着她的腰的同时用手指挑开松紧脱下了外裤。  
“啊~”下身一凉让战音惊呼出声，却因为胸口的刺激变了调，更加用力地抱着言和像是要把自己整个藏在她怀里。  
可爱。言和并没有说出来，现在发出这样的感叹只会让战音羞得当机，这显然不合适，速战速决才是最好的解决方式。  
“唔嗯~阿和……啊~”这么决定下来后言和拨开已经湿得透明的底裤直接送进了两根手指，战音感觉到小穴中闯进了微凉的物体，随后便是指节曲起顶着内壁将湿润但紧致的小穴撑开来的动作，圆润的指甲和柔软的指腹在旋转中撩拨过无数令战音发出呻吟的地方，下腹的酥麻感越来越严重，小穴收缩着配合手指的动作，同时更多的爱液涌出完全打湿了言和的手掌。  
“阿和……唔~好痒……嗯啊~想要……想要阿和……插进来……”战音已经快失去语言组织能力了，羞耻的话语并没有经过大脑的同意便脱口而出，不过战音却明白自己身体的失控不是因为Alpha的性别压制，是因为对象是言和，是那个属于自己的小天使。  
明显感觉到言和的动作一僵，不过言和并没有听战音的话，手指加到三根继续扩张，像是担心自己能不能经受住下次的语言刺激，言和低头封住了战音的嘴，牙齿轻咬柔软的下唇，随后又含住战音主动伸出来的舌头吮吸。  
“唔~哼嗯……啧……唔嗯~”挠人的呻吟仍撩拨着言和的理智，不过扩张也已经做完了——是言和也忍不了了。  
“嗯啊~”腺体深埋进小穴，下腹酥麻的空虚被填满的感觉和内壁软肉紧咬着腺体吮吸的感觉让两人同时满足地叹气。  
大概是为了报复之前战音又是咬脖子又是说撩人话，言和堵住了她的嘴后便绷紧腰肢在不停流水的小穴中狠干起来，对战音的身体了如指掌，几下抽插便找到了深处的敏感，控制好力道和角度后就开始了针对性地撞击。  
“啊~唔嗯……哈啊…哼嗯~停……啊~”战音的身体被撞得上下耸动，粗糙的树皮磨得后背生疼，从腺体插入后便变得暴躁激进的薄荷味完全盖住了自己，浓郁的味道让战音觉得舌根都有些辣，攀着言和的身子颤抖着，配合着腺体的抽插小穴或收缩或放松，就连狭小的生殖腔口都在言和进入深处时吮吸她的腺体。  
“Lorra……Lorra……”言和湛蓝的双眸中只有战音一个人的身影，薄唇轻启只低唤一个人的名字，言和的体型足以完全把战音困在怀里，就像是占有着自己的宝物。  
“唔嗯~啊……阿和……”艰难地从呻吟里挤出一句呼喊来回应言和，战音异色的眸子里布满了水汽，唯一能想到的表达爱意的方式便是舔舐言和的脖颈，尽力散发出信息素融入到她的身体里。  
树上不知名的鸟儿发出婉转的啼声，浓密的树荫切割了阳光，脚边有蜥蜴或其他小动物跑过，抵死缠绵的两人像是融进了自然一般在这无人的树林中发泄着原始的欲望。  
“唔！”战音又一次失控地咬破了言和的下唇，腿根处黏腻的感觉更甚，流出的爱液很快因为快速的抽插打出了泡沫粘在大腿内侧。  
“唔哼……”言和闷哼了一声，腺体被生殖腔口包裹住前端，战音的高潮让小穴不规则地收缩，腔口更是用力吮吸着自己，触电般的快感冲上大脑，后腰一紧白浊尽数留在了战音的体内。  
“唔……嗯~”战音无意识地蹭着言和的脖颈，两条白皙的长腿无力地盘在言和腰间，全靠托着自己臀部的双手才维持住现在的姿势。  
“不难受了？”言和的脑袋也冷却了下来，放下战音让她靠着树干，分开后用随身带的纸巾擦拭自己和战音一塌糊涂的下身及腿根。  
“腿软。”战音不敢回忆从自己第二次高潮后便变得无比凶残的言和，抽送的力道恨不得把自己贯穿，后背硬是隔着衣服被树干磨破了皮，脸上的泪痕也是在那时留下的，虽然Omega的身子就算再粗暴一点也能承受但是战音已经感到双腿无力，穴口的嫩肉被摩擦得红肿发疼，小穴因为长时间的性爱难以闭合，被填满的生殖腔让小腹有些发胀，还有不少白浊混着爱液从甬道中缓缓流出的感觉很不好受。  
“那我背你回去，这里到山下没多少距离的。”言和当然不知道战音的尴尬，擦干净看得见的液体后就帮战音穿好了衣服。  
“不，你扶着点我就好。”战音也不好意思说自己下身的情况只想赶紧回家。  
“好。”言和露出了天使般的笑脸，扶着战音向山下走去。  
到家后，浴室中。  
“Lorra。”  
“？”  
“流出来了。”手指在战音的腿根处捻了一把，拇指磨了磨指腹上的混合液体。  
“笨蛋阿……唔啊！”被扒光衣服按在了浴缸里。  
“咱接着下午的来，我还不需要做前戏。”天使的笑脸下藏着只恶魔。战音只来得及想到这句话，还没说出口便被欲望极强的薄荷味冲昏了头脑。


End file.
